NOVA
by AviRimor
Summary: Babylon 5 gets a new ambassador for the Earth Alliance. On hiatus.


Don't own Babylon 5

...

Babylon 5

Green Sector

Council Chambers

2258

"How much longer must we wait? Also why can't you continue to be the Earth Alliance representative? You've done a fine job so far." Londo complains.

"The ambassador will be here when she gets here. You complaining won't make her come any sooner. And to answer your second question my government wishes for someone with far more diplomatic experience than me to take over my duties as an ambassador while I'll continue to be the station's commander." Sinclair says getting tired of Londo's whining.

"Do you know anything about the new ambassador?" Delenn asks curious.

"Not much to be honest. Almost all of her service record is censored by Earthforce Intelligence. She was a fighter ace who served during the Earth-Mimbari War. Was the captain for the EAS Oceanic an Omega class destroyer for the last three years. That's about it." Sinclair says answering Delenn's question.

Londo was now interested in this new ambassador due to him being a military veteran himself. G'Kar suspects that the new ambassador was involved in quite a few black ops during her career.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. There was a little confusion at customs. I am Lin Yamato, the new Earth Alliance ambassador." A young woman wearing black military style clothing said as she walked into the council chambers.

"I understand I have had trouble with customs before." Londo says remembering how hard it was to get certain recreational items on to the station.

Delenn looking at the new ambassador knew she had seen this woman before. Suddenly Delenn remembered who this woman is.

"You! What is this butcher doing here!" Delenn shouts showing to those assembled one of the few times Delenn has let her emotions control her actions rather than logic.

"The women responsible for the deaths of millions of people is calling me a butcher? That's rich." Lin says smirking.

"You slaughtered the crew of the Trigati near the end of war! They were defenseless and drifting in space, and you showed them no mercy Red Baron!" Delenn says letting everyone in the room know the name Lin earned during the war.

"Mercy? You dare speak to me about mercy? Did your people show us any mercy when you would commit genocide on Alliance colonies? Did you show mercy when you shoot down civilian transports that were trying to escape? Did you show mercy when your people slaughtered my entire family?!" She said raising her voice and various items in the room started to float.

The ambassadors and Sinclair are surprised to see a telepath there as a telepath is usually put in prison, gave meds to weaken their powers or join Psy Corp.

They all want know why a telepath is here, but no one has the nerves to ask the clearly agitated telepath.

Delenn doesn't have a reasonable excuse for the Mimbari's actions during the war so she stays silent. Lin calming down has the various fall back to where they were before.

Sinclair is relieved that the situation has calmed down but he knows that those two are definitely not going to get along. Sinclair figures that Lin and Delenn will have the same working relationship that G'Kar and Londo have. Likely meaning a lot less work getting done and more screaming matches. 'Great.' Sinclair mentally groans. He takes solace in the fact that he won't have to deal with G'Kar and Londo as much.

Sinclair focuses on reality when he hears his communicator beeping. "Excuse me." He says getting up and leaving the room.

A minute later he returns. "Did something happen commander?" She asks Sinclair.

He doesn't respond. Instead he takes out a remote and turns on the tv located in the room.

The assembled people turn their attention to the television. They see a uninhabitable world with a Narn fleet in orbit.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Londo asks Sinclair.

"This footage was recorded by a Drazi trader. The planet you're looking was formerly the Centauri colony of Ragesh III." Sinclair says while waiting for the fight.

Sinclair doesn't have to wait long as Londo gives G'kar a mean right hook sending the Narn to the floor.

Londo in a rage begin's kicking G'kar several times before G'Kar grabs Londo pulling him to the floor.

"Security to the Council Chambers! Now!" Sinclair shouts into his communicator as he and Lin rush to the two fighting ambassador's to separate them while the League ambassadors make bets on the fight going on in front of them.

Eventually after a dozen plus EarthForce security members show up, they are able to separate the two brawling ambassadors.

"This means war! After we're done you won't even have a homeworld!" Londo shouts as Sinclair and Garibaldi and several station security members try to hold him.

"My people had nothing to do with this! But if you attack we will defend ourselves!" G'Kar shouts back as Lin and several others struggle to hold him back.

Eventually after some considerable resistances from both ambassador's they were forced back to their own respective rooms and with several EarthForce personnel stationed outside their rooms to ensure that neither attempts to assassinate the other one.

"A very interesting day it has been." Kosh comments as he leaves the Council Chambers after the two fighting ambassadors were removed.

...

In this fan fic Delenn had a brother that was killed along with the rest Trigati crew. Her brother's path was the one of the warrior. The fight between G'Kar and Londo was broadcasted on BabCom Channel 57. So it won't take long the entire galaxy to know about the fight.


End file.
